Starfire On Earth
by Tyshay Ty
Summary: Starfire escape from the Gordanians and lands on Earth specifically Gotham City. Their she meets Robin, Batman and some of the Justice League members. (Bad at Summaries)
1. chapter 1

Hello this is my first fan fiction so feel free to comment on anything you think I could improve in.

Thank you Enjoy!

I was sitting on the rooftop with Batman watching over the city it has been a quiet night so far Batman and I just sat in a comfortable silence. After a while we saw a green flame like streak in the sky that crashed on the other side of the city we both went to investigate what it was.

We get to the other side of the city to find a small single person spaceship that was solid black covered in flames. I stayed in the Back while Batman stalked up to the ship while still keeping a distance he could only take a couple of steps before a figure flew out of the ship and floated above it. The figure had the body of a teenage girl but had orange skin, green eyes that glow, and unnatural shade of red hair with flames at the tips. As soon as the alien saw Batman it flew at him trying to attack, Batman automatically threw a smoke bomb and had vanished by the time the alien got to where he was. It didn't take long for it to notice me then shouted something angrily in a language that I didn't understand next thing I knew her hand was around my neck and I was being held up, as her hand kept getting tighter around my neck I started to see black spots all around me then all of a sudden it went away and I fell on the ground gasping for air.

I look up to see the alien on the ground unconscious and Batman standing behind it.

"What did you do to it?" I asked

"I used shockers." He replied in his usual monotoned voice before walking over to the alien "we're going to have to take it to the Watch Tower. I already alerted the League that we are on our way there."

He then pick up the alien Putting it over his shoulder then call the Bat plane to where we were at. Once we got in the plane we made our way to the Watch Tower to discover where the alien came from and how it got here.

—————————————— A/N: That's the end of chapter one, I know it's short and there might be a lot of mistakes but like I said it's my first time doing this so just bare with.

Please leave a review on how you think it is so far

(next chapter will determine on the reviews.)


	2. You can Call me StarFire

NOPV

Batman and Robin arrived at the entrance of the Watch Tower where they met Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and The Flash. They all walk to a large room with a two-way mirror and a small bed sitting in the middle. Batman laid the alien on the bed before Superman put a collar around it's neck to repress any powers that it could have. The league members and Robin went into the room next to the one the alien was in so they could observe it safely and carefully.

Koriand'r POV

I groggily open my eyes slowly taking in my surroundings 'where am I?' I thought to myself. I got off the soft cushion I was on and walked up to this thing that showed my reflection I was still wearing the clothes the Gordainians made me wear to keep me from gaining my energy back. Realizing there was something around my neck, it was a collar that kept me from using my powers. I began to panic trying to rip it off, it was similar to the one the Gordainians put on me when I was a slave except this one was much stronger and wouldn't budge at all. After awhile of trying to pull off the collar I walked over to the back of the prison with my legs pressed against my chest and my head resting on my knees. Quietly weeping I thought to my self 'how could I let them capture me AGAIN.'

ROBIN's POV

Everyone just sat there quietly watching the alien sleep. "She is definitely a Tamaranian." Green Lantern broke the silence, stepping up to the mirror so he could get a better look at the slumbering alien.

"A what?" I asked, it was really hard to fathom what was going on tonight.

"A Tamaranian" he replied "their an alien race in the Vega system. I don't really know that much about them since Green Lanterns aren't allowed to travel there."

"Any information you know would be useful." Batman spoke up while walking towards Green Lantern. "We would have a better understanding on what we're dealing with."

Green Lantern nodded, turning to face the League and I "Tamaranians are an warrior alien race of the Vega system. They rarely seen only because they don't usually leave their system." he was about to continue but was interrupted when there was a noise. Everyone moved their eyes to the mirror to notice that the Tamaranian girl has opened her eyes, I noticed that they were still glowing but then faded into a emerald green with pupils. She had walked up to the mirror and stared at it for awhile before freaking out trying to take the collar of her neck. Once she realized it wasn't going anywhere she walked over to a corner in the back of the room. I then saw something coming from her eyes tears she must've been scared to be in a place she was unfamiliar with or was it something else?

"Let me try and speak to her." I spoke up after awhile. "I don't think that's a good idea-" Green Lantern started with a concerned look on his face but was cut off by a "let him in" coming from Batman.

The door that led to the Tamaranian girl unlocked and I walk in. The girl was still on the floor but was no longer crying she just had her eyes closed I took a couple of steps towards the alien. Suddenly her eyes snapped open showing fear in them, she then started saying something in her language even though I didn't know what she was saying I could tell she was extremely panicked so I took off my utility belt and turned around to toss it across the room. Turning back to face her and putting my hands up to show her I meant no Harm.

Koriand'r POV

I sat in complete silence before I started hearing footsteps My eyes snapped open thinking it was a Gordainian. It wasn't it was boy that look around my age with white skin, pointy black hair, and had something covers his eyes. I immediately started started asking questions *where am I, why am I here, who are you?* he turned taking something off of him then turned back to me with his hands in the air.

The boy was speaking but I couldn't understand and it was really starting to annoy me so I stood up, grabbed him and put my lips onto his. I pulled away to see that the boy's face was red I then said "Hello, my people can learn languages through lip contact." The just stared at me with his mouth open.

NOPV

All of the League members watch them with calmly until, she KISSED him. All of the members except Batman and Green Lantern jaws dropped or had some sort of shocked expression on their faces.

Robin's POV

She KISSED me, she really KISSED me. 'What the actual heck.' I thought to my self. "Hello, my people can learn languages through lip contact." I was brought out of my thoughts by the most soothing voice ever.

A/N: That was the first part of the second chapter what do you think good or bad. I have decided to use some of the characters from Young Justice including Mount Justice in this story they would just have different ages. I will also update soon.

Thanks for reading!!

MAIN CHARACTERS and AGES (more may be added in the future)

Starfire- 15

Robin/Dick Grayson-16

Aqualad/Kaldur-17

Kid Flash/Wally West-16

M'gann/miss Martian-16

Batman/Bruce Wayne-37

Superman/Kal-El 38

Green Lantern/Hal Jordon-39

Martian Manhunter/J'onn- 46 (on Earth)

The Flash/Barry Allen-38


End file.
